FR Wholock: Collision temporelle (Doctor Who - Sherlock Crossover)
by MisterBubble
Summary: Sherlock Holmes et son fidèle acolyte, John Watson, partent à la recherche des disparus d'un manoir aux alentours de Londres tandis que Le docteur et Rose Tyler, visitent le Londres dans sa période victorienne.
1. Chapter 1: Sherlock

-Éclaires moi le chemin.

-Tu n'es pas censée avoir une lampe toi aussi, Sherlock ?

Un grand silence se fit, il ne répondit pas a la question.

-Ah oui bien sur ! Monsieur préfère faire le bel homme mystérieux et laisser son acolyte lui éclairer le passage pendant qu'il avance les mains dans les poches !

-Aucun rapport John, j'ai... (une hésitation se fit..) Oublier mes piles.

-Bon ça va, avances, j'éclaire pour nous deux.

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir d'un vieux manoir aux alentours de Londres, abandonné et sans grand intérêt. Mais Sherlock avait été sollicité pour enquêter sur une affaire de disparition. Au cours de plusieurs générations de citoyens, toute les familles qui avaient eu le malheur d'emménager dans ce manoir se voyait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Affaire bien étrange, les rumeurs parlaient de fantômes, totalement absurde bien sur pour notre détective et celui-ci ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer devant leurs télévision quand il vit un documentaire sur le paranormal en Angleterre.

 _Bienvenue sur "ils sont parmis nous", aujourd'hui nous allons visiter le manoir Spring Sun sur les collines de notre bien aimée Londres, bien sur il y a…_

 _Le docteur Watson, fidèle acolyte du détective consultant Londonien voulut voir cette émission de plus près mais Sherlock le repoussa._

 _"_ _Encore un truc d'aliens ou de fantômes, c'est bon John, va faire les courses. Oh et utilise ma carte."_

 _Watson partit car cela ne servait à rien de lutter contre monsieur "je-sais-tout" tandis que celui-ci se surprenait à regarder ces documentaires irréalistes. Les aliens l'intéressait depuis que le monde parlait d'un certain docteur, un homme (ou sur-homme) ayant fait le tour de notre histoire. Plusieurs rumeurs sur internet disaient que celui-ci serait un extraterrestre, ayant mille ans, voyageant à bord d'une cabine de police bleue des années soixante. Et Sherlock mourrait d'envie de trouver la supercherie dans cette affaire._

 _...on parle de dizaines de disparitions, toutes sans lien logique entre elles, si ce n'est que ça se passait dans ce sinistre manoir. Les disparitions se font sans traces, ni bruit. On a retrouver aucune trace de lutte et aucun signe d'effraction. Les plus sceptiques diront qu'ils se sont en allé ailleurs mais on ne peut nier la bizarrerie de la chose._

 _Mr. Holmes regardait passionnément cette émission, en position du lotus sur son canapé, le regard concentré. Watson venait de rentrer au bout de dix minutes_

 _-Sherlock ? Tu regardes toujours ces bêtises a la télévision ?_

 _-Tais-toi un peu, John. J'essaye de le résoudre moi-même, il doit y avoir une explication logique a tout cela, il y a toujours une explication."_

 _Watson n'avait rien à faire de la journée, autant s'occuper avec lui._

 _...La dernière disparition date de cinq ans, lorsqu'un jeune héritier voulut acheter ce manoir pour passer une soirée avec ses amis. La disparition a d'abord été considéré comme un kidnapping car les victimes étaient très riches. Malheureusement, aucune trace de ceux-ci n'a jamais été retrouvé. La théorie la plus connue et partagée serait la malédiction des anges pleur..._

 _-Okay, passe moi le pop-corn._

 _Il tendit la main et passa le bol à son acolyte. Celui-ci s'apprêtait a prendre une poignée de pop-corn quand Sherlock se leva et lui retira le bol des mains pour le ranger sur la table de la cuisine._

 _-Mais..._

 _-Habille toi, on va aller enquêter et résoudre cette affaire._

 _Watson trouva le fait que Sherlock s'intéresse aux fantômes très curieux._

 _-C'est absurde..._

 _-Exactement. Totalement absurde et on va trouver la supercherie John._


	2. Chapter 2: Docteur

**Docteur**

"Rose ! Peux tu appuyer sur le bouton qui fait dong, le Tardis a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce, nous nous trouvons en plein dans un champ spatio-temporel qui nous ralentit !

-Pas de soucis, je peux le faire."

Rose attrapa le marteau et frappa le gros bouton rouge avec celui-ci. Le Tardis réduisit les secousses et continua calmement son périple dans l'espace.

-Je pense que c'est bon !

Le docteur la regarda tandis qu'elle attendait qu'il la félicite pour avoir appuyer la première fois sur ce bouton. Beaucoup de temps a passé depuis qu'elle l'a aider la première fois à manoeuvrer le Tardis.

-Ah Rose Tyler, tu es extraordinaire !

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et ils rigolèrent de bon coeur ensemble.

Le docteur avaient passé bientôt deux mois dans sa toute dernière régénération. Aurevoir les grosses oreilles, le sarcasme et les vestes en cuir ! Le docteur était un homme nouveau, disposant d'un nouveau style vestimentaire (à base de costume, cravate, d'un long manteaux mais surtout d'un énorme pot de gel) et d'une personnalité pétillante pour le grand plaisir de sa compagnonne humaine: Rose Tyler, jeune fille londonienne datant de la ville de Londres en 2005.

"Docteur, vous croyez qu'on sera toujours comme ça ?

-Comment ça, comme ça ?

-Je veux dire, a vivre des aventures extraordinaires, rien que nous deux et l'espace temps.

-J'espère que oui, rose, autant qu'on le pourra."

Un grand silence se fit, rose était pensive et fit la moue.

-Promis docteur ? Tu m'abandonneras jamais ?

-Promis Rose Tyler, je le promet.

Il se rendit alors compte de l'importance de la promesse qu'il venait de faire. Celui-ci est un seigneur du temps, il est impossible pour lui de la tenir. Le dernier de ceux-ci est destiné à finir en solitaire, car ils verront tout ceux qu'ils aiment mourir de vieillesse. Si ce n'est d'une mort tragique alors que le docteur continuerais à vivre pour des millénaires.

-Rose, je vois que tu es pensive, ça te dit de visiter le Londres du 19ème siècle ?

Ils tirèrent tout les deux sur un levier et le centre du Tardis se mit a émettre une lumière vive, ils sentirent le vaisseau se matérialiser ailleurs avec ce bruit si apaisant qui accompagne le docteur depuis neuf siècles. Puis, le vaisseau se stabilisa et les bruit de moteurs s'arrêtèrent.

-Bon, nous y voilà ! Londres 1886, la métropole est en plein dans sa période victorienne au moment où je te parle ! Repaire de nombreux gang, tueurs en série et bons nombres d'autres truands.

-Merci docteur ! On croisera peut être Jack l'éventreur qui sait ? Le Tardis a sûrement choisi un moment rempli d'aventures et de dangers comme d'habitude.

-Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, Rose ?

Elle hésita un long moment puis répondit avec le sourire.

-Une très, mais alors très bonne chose, docteur.


	3. Chapter 3: Sherlock

"Mycroft, laisses moi juste une journée sur place !

-Des affaires de fantômes ! Sherlock, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ces bêtises !

-C'est aussi une affaire de disparitions. Tout ce que je veux ce qu'on me laisse en paix pendant que nous irons fouiller le manoir à la recherche d'indices.

-Ce n'est pas que pour les disparus n'est-ce pas Sherlock ?

Watson y mit, d'un coup, toute son attention, pour écouter les deux frères Holmes.

-Sherlock, bon sang, de quoi il parle ?

-De Jim Moriarty…

-Il se trouve que mon frère, ici présent, est à la recherche de son némésis depuis l'affaire de la piscine. Il reste introuvable mais avant-hier, il a reçu une lettre venant d'un certain M. lui demandant de résoudre cette affaire au manoir Summer Sun.

-On peut le rattraper Mycroft ! Ses crimes ont assez duré et nous pouvons le battre a son jeu. John est d'accord avec moi en plus !

-Mais j'ai rien d…

-Silence, John. dirent les Holmes à l'unisson.

John Watson prit une autre gorgée de thé pour garder son calme.

-Mais Sherlock, reprit Mycroft, et si c'était un piège ? Moriarty est un homme très intelligent, vous vous valez sûrement et il…

-Non, on est pas équivalents.

-Tu m'a compris petit frère ! Le risque est juste trop dangereux et je ne veux rien avoir à faire dans cette stupide enquête.

-Bien, John et moi allons le faire tout seul alors."

Ils venaient de quitter le bâtiment gouvernemental de Mycroft quand John lui hurla au visage.

-Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit à propos de tout cela ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans tes enquêtes ? Je te rappelle que Moriarty a voulu nous tuer tout les deux !

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité voilà tout. Viens, il y a un restaurant qui va nous tenir au chaud, tu as faim ?

-Tu es vraiment incorrigible Sherlock.

Alors que nos deux acolytes dégustait un _fish and chips_ dans un petit restaurant, Mycroft appela l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Scotland Yard à l'appareil, c'est à quel sujet ?

-Mycroft Holmes, j'aimerais parler à votre inspecteur en chef.

-Un instant je vous prie.

Mycroft finissait sa cigarette, sur son balcon personnel, quand on le rappela au téléphone.

-Lestrade, j'écoute.

-C'est Mycroft, le frère de Sherlock Holmes, j'aurais aimé savoir si vous pouviez envoyer une petite portion de vos forces au manoir summer Sun pour surveiller nos deux detectives. Ils se sont mis en tête de pouvoir retrouver Jim Moriarty à eux deux.

-Compris monsieur, je vais faire mon possible pour les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.


	4. Chapter 4 : Docteur

Après une quinzaine de minutes ou elle essaya l'entièreté de la garde robe du Tardis, elle revint plus resplendissante que jamais.

-Alors docteur, je me camoufle bien a l'époque ?

Rose s'était habillé pour l'occasion d'une robe d'époque de couleur bleu Tardis, lui arrivant aux chevilles, un corsage obligatoire et des mitaines d'époque. Sa chevelure était coiffée par un chapeau fais de plumes et ses lèvres d'un rouge a lèvres vraiment magnifique. Le docteur en perdit mes mots et se rendit compte qu'il n'avais rien dit pendant cinq secondes.

-Allo docteur ici Rose Tyler !

-Excuse moi rose, tu es magnifique ! J'en ai perdu mes mots. On est prêts je pense pour l'aventure ! Viens.

Le docteur poussa la porte du Tardis. Un grand courant d'air passa par l'ouverture de celle-ci.

-Il fais très froid rose, fais attention de pas tomber malade hein!

Il finit alors par pousser complètement la porte et fit le premier pas sur la neige d'une petite ruelle silencieuse de Londres.

-Viens rose on va voir ce que cette ville nous prépare.

Ils laissèrent le Tardis derrière eux après avoir vérifier que le tout était bien verrouillé et sortirent sur la grande rue.

Les rue grouillent de mondes, tous les hommes étaient avec leurs chapeaux haut de formes et leurs moustaches si caractéristiques de l'époque. Les femmes, elles, étaient habille comme rose: une longue robe et un chapeau qui va avec celle-ci. Des calèches passèrent sur la rue du milieu, comme le ferait les voitures de l'époque de rose. Les usines tournaient au loin, laissant échapper des longues colonnes fumées tandis que les trains a vapeur sonnaient leurs départ dans la gare un peu plus loin sur la rue.

-Vous pensez que le Tardis nous a amener a ce moment précis pour une raison Docteur ?

-Cela n'a-t-il pas toujours été le cas, Rose ? Le Tardis a une âme et celle ci veut qu'on s'aventure dans l'histoire. Ça se trouve, on rencontrera quelqu'un de très important et nous ferons de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Le docteur se promenait sur le trottoir, côte a côte, le docteur avait commencer a apprécier rose de plus en plus, il ne s'ennuyait jamais et n'avais pas rencontrer de compagnon comme ça depuis longtemps. Ils passèrent devant un magasin de top hat et le docteur s'arrêta.

-Qu'y a-t-il docteur ?

-Attend moi a l'extérieur Rose, j'aimerais aller essayer quelque chapeaux, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Cela devait faire 3 minutes depuis que le docteur était parti quand un homme étrange vint parler à Rose. Il était assez grand, avait une longue barbe pointue qui correspondait a sa chevelure noir et des yeux âgées avec un éclat de chasseur dans le regard.

-Excusez mademoiselle, pouvez vous me dire où et quand je suis exactement ?

Rose fut extrêmement surprise de sa question mais lui répondit par gentillesse

-Londres, 1886 monsie...

L'homme sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le mis sur la bouche de Rose, il était trempé de chloroforme. Elle voulut se débattre en le poussant et le griffant, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et celle-ci ne tarda pas a tourner de l'œil.

-Oh docteur, tu as toujours eu le don pour trouver les plus jolies pour t'accompagner... Bonne nuit Rose Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sherlock

"Merci chauffeur ! Venez nous rechercher dans la soirée !"

Les voilà donc dans l'arrière cour du manoir, un endroit tout a fait charmant, assez bien décoré grâce aux arbres qui l'entoure et ces jolis statues, des statues d'anges qui se cachent les yeux pour pleurer. Ces statues sont vraiment étranges. Watson jurerait que, avant d'entrer dans l'arrière cour, l'une d'elles se tenait a l'entrée vers le grand salon, pourtant la voilà au milieu de la cour. Il mis cette information quelconque au fond de son crane vite fait, sûrement une petite fatigue.

-Sherlock, cet endroit est vraiment sinistre, je me sens observé. Lui dit-il tandis qu'ils traversait la cour et passaient à côté de la statue.

-Dis pas de bêtises, il n'y a rien que nous deux ici.

Avant d'entrer dans le grand salon, Watson se retourna une dernière fois vers la cour et vit avec effroi que la statue ne se tournait plus vers l'entrée mais plutôt vers eux. Il eut le reflexe d'appeler Sherlock tandis que celui ci regardait passionnément un pot de fleur avec sa loupe de luxe Eschenbach.

-Sherlock ! Reviens ici tout de suite, regarde la statue !

-Quoi encore ? Fais pas le bébé il n'y a...

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent bien rond, et il ne su plus quoi dire. Watson se détourna de son visage et vit que la statue n'est plus la.

-Tu vois ça ? Elle n'est même plus la !

Pendant une seconde John pensa que l'homme de la glace allait être d'accord avec lui, pour dire qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait.

-Oui. Ce que je vois, c'est qu'il y a un petit farceur qui a déplacer cette statue pendant qu'on avait le dos tournée pour nous faire peur. En tout cas, "te" faire peur, John.

-J'ai pas peur. C'est bon, avance.

 **Ne clignez pas.**

Cette grande inscription en rouge occupait toute la longueur du mur du salon.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Un truc d'hipster, certainement. Répondit Sherlock

Un frisson parcourut le dos de John.

-Sherlock, tu connais ce mot ? Ce que ça veut dire ?

-Bien sur, je m'informe quand même un peu sur le fonctionnement du monde moderne et les modes font partie de cette étude.

-Bref tu connais ça mais tu ne savais pas que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil. Donc pour toi, c'est juste un tag quelconque sans quelconque signification pour nos enquêtes ?

-Tu comprends vite, mon cher John.

Ils montèrent a l'étage, Sherlock en premier.

-Encore une autre statue ici, toujours un ange qui pleure.

-Ils ne me rassurent pas du tout. Quiconque les as acheter n'avait aucun goût.

-Un crâne par-ci par là aurait été beaucoup mieux, je suis d'accord John.

La lampe torche clignota étrangement, il faisait déjà assez sombre, sans lampe ils ne verraient même plus le bout de leurs nez.

-John tu va te moquer de moi...

-Que se passe-t-il ? J'essaye de réparer la lampe torche en la tapant, sans résultat.

-La silhouette de la statue... Elle...

-"Elle" quoi ?

Plus aucune réponse de Sherlock, la lampe se rallume enfin. Une statue se tiens a la place exacte de sherlock, elle fit face à watson et a une toute autre position que les autres statues. Elle a les mains bien levées, montrant des griffes et son regard démoniaque est accompagné par des dents très pointues. Sous l'effet de terreur, John cria et se cacha le visage de ses mains en regardant ailleurs. Il sentit alors la statue qui le touchait.


	6. Chapter 6 : Lestrade

Les Holmes. Ces deux frère ont bien causé des ennuis à la police de Londres, ridiculisant toute les forces de Scotland Yard à de nombreuses reprises au cours des enquêtes . Rien d'étonnant à ce que ça soit Mycroft Holmes qui ait appelé Lestrade pour servir de baby-sitter au petit frère de celui-ci et de son fidèle acolyte.

Le sergent Lestrade est un bon ami de Sherlock Holmes, mais il est souvent exaspèré par les ennuis que ce dernier peut attirer autour de lui. Sherlock par-ci, sherlock par-là. On oublie vite que c'est Scotland Yard qui est censé être en charge des enquêtes. Ce soi-disant "consultant détective" lui a volé toute sa célébrité durement gagnée au cours des nombreux services pour la couronne.

"Ça va, sergent ? Qui était à l'appareil ?" Lui demanda une de ses recrues.

Lestrade ne montrait pas souvent l'irritation que pouvait causer l'intervention des Holmes. La plupart du temps, Il se calme vite et essaye de donner un bon exemple à ses recrues, bien qu'ils pensent tous la même chose.

"Mycroft Holmes, en personne, ils m'ont encore envoyé sur une..., il réfléchit longtemps à un autre mot que baby-sitting, mission confidentielle de la plus grande importance."

Cette légère hésitation mirent d'accord les deux hommes.

Après une dernière tasse de thé, Lestrade se leva et prit son manteau gris et s'aventura dans la nuit noire pour retrouver le consultant détective. Il rejoignit sa voiture de service et partit pour le manoir de Spring Sun.

"Staying alive" passait à la radio tandis qu'il rejoignait les hauteurs de la ville avec son tout-terrain des forces de la police de Londres. L'autoroute autour de la capitale se faisait vraiment calme, tout les habitants vivant insouciement, allant sûrement rejoindre leurs amis pour une soirée en plein centre ville.

Après avoir emprunter les petites ruelles menant au hauteur de Londres, il remarqua qu'une autre voiture de police y était déjà, voyant les gyrophares bleus et rouge. Il ralentit et gara sa voiture près du portail d'entrée et descendit.

Un policier vint le rejoindre avec une mine fatiguée. Il devait être onze heures du soir et la ville vivait encore à travers les lumières qui éclairait le paysage.

"Sergent, je suis venu aussi, ayant reçu l'ordre de faire un tour pour bien préparer le terrain" lui dit le jeune policier qui manquait de sommeil

"Avez vous trouvé un grand homme brun au cheveux boucle et son acolyte...beaucoup plus petit ?"

"Non personne. C'est étrange car un conducteur était venu il n'y a pas si longtemps pour venir rechercher deux hommes aussi. Mais il ne les a pas trouvé et est rentré chez lui."

"Étrange, en effet. Appelez d'autre forces pour venir nous rejoindre. C'est urgent."

 _Sherlock ne disparaît pas comme ça. Pas sans un indice._

"Pourquoi des renforts ? Ce ne sont que deux hommes non ?"

"Vous avez affaire à sherlock Holmes et John Watson, si j'étais vous, j'appellerais les forces sans réfléchir, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici..."

Lestrade pénétra dans le manoir, le clair de lune donnait une ambiance vraiment calme au bâtiment. Après avoir dépasser le jardin, où seul le bruit de ses pas résonnaient, il penetra dans le salon. Il se sentait observé mais la lampe torche ne l'aurait pas vraiment aider à voir qui l'observaient. L'inscription "ne clignez pas" marqua son intention.

De grande lettres peintes en rouge longeait toute la façade du mur du salon. Il avait déjà eu affaire a ce manoir, à cause de voisins qui clamaient que leurs chats avaient été englouti par le bâtiment. Totalement absurde, on abandonna vite les enquêtes.

La maison n'a pas vraiment changé depuis son dernier passage, toujours aussi calme et angoissant. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, en dessous du texte se trouvait un autre, écrit en plus petit. Trois mots, vraiment simple accompagnés du smiley jaune de Sherlock Holmes. "Trouvez Le Docteur."


	7. Chapter 7 : Docteur

-Rose !

Cela fait trois heures que le Docteur arpente les rues de Londres à demander tout les gens si ils avaient vu une jeune femme blonde. Aucun succès, même les quelques réfugiés aliens dans les pubs ne savaient rien du tout. Même Strax, un sympathique Sontarien, resta muet devant ses questions. Le docteur était perdu, il avait réussi à perdre un compagnon, qui plus est, dans une période temporelle qui n'était pas la sienne. La neige commençait à fondre avec la fin de l'hiver qui approchait.

Le docteur commençait à perdre espoir quand un jeune homme, qui avait pas plus de seize ans, lui passa une lettre.

-Merci jeune homme, de qui vient cette lettre ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Le docteur, comprenant qu'on ne l'avais pas compris reprit avec une voix plus claire avec des exagération pour bien articuler.

-As-tu vu Rose Tyler ?

Le garçon n'était donc pas sourd, vu qu'il hocha la tête. On l'avais sûrement soudoyé pour lui rapporter cette lettre car il avait l'air muet et distant comme si il savait pas pourquoi il devait rapporter une lettre à cet homme précis. Il hocha la tête avant de repartir se mêler à la foule en courant.

Le docteur ouvrit la lettre et l'a lu attentivement, la main qui l'avait écrite était très précise, d'une précision presque chirurgicale, il aurait bien pensé qu'elle était imprimé mais les tâches d'encres et les ratures disaient le contraire. Une rose était attaché à cette lettre, une rose blanche qui était parfumé par le parfum de son amie, Rose Tyler…

"Docteur,

Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas revu, la dernière fois que tu m'a vu, on portait tout les deux un autre visage. Il faut dire que, depuis, j'ai essuyé de nombreuse défaites compensé par des victoire écrasantes. Je m'ennuyais un peu et on m'a dit qu'on vous avez appercus à Londres.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu aimais cette planète en particulier. Les humains sont si fragiles et ennuyeux pourtant...

Tu te demandes sûrement où se trouve cette ravissante Rose Tyler ? Et bien, je l'ai cueillie tout à l'heure pendant que tu essayais des vêtements. Elle s'est débattue comme ces filles en détresses que tu adores tant. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'attends son réveil pour jouer avec, elle ne souffrira pas...trop.

Tu veux la retrouver ? Et bien, bonne chance car nous allons jouer à un jeu, je l'ai intitulé "le jeu d'ombres".

Retrouve moi au 221B Baker Street à 16 heures tapante. Je pense que tu a compris où je voulais en venir…"

La lettre était signé d'un simple M.


	8. Chapter 8 : Watson

Une goutte d'eau coulaient le long de la joue du docteur Watson, il commença enfin à se réveiller. Pourquoi avait-il si froid ? L'avait-on kidnappé ? Où est Sherlock ? Il ne se souvint de rien.

Il ouvrir alors les yeux, sa vue était encore floue suite au mauvais réveil. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il à même le sol ? Personne n'aurait su le dire, mais le voici dans une ruelle bien sombre et sale. De gros nuages noires obscurcissait le ciel, Watson les associaient à une cheminée d'usine. L'odeur de la toilette et du linge sale dans l'air n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il est tout à fait inhumain de vouloir vivre dans une atmosphère pareille.

"Mais ou...suis-je" marmonna-t-il, pour lui même.

"Vous êtes à Londres monsieur, drôle de question, venant d'un adulte..." lui répondit une petits voix, beaucoup plus jeune. "C'est toujours la même chose avec les adultes, tout dans la bourse, rien dans le cerveau.."

"Je ne comprend pas, je ne peux pas être à Londres… je connais Londres ! Et cela ne ressemble en rien à ma ville !"

Watson ne comprenait plus rien. Puis les souvenirs lui revenaient, il se souvient d'être allé, avec Sherlock, enquêter sur une affaire de disparition dans un manoir. Sherlock fut le premier a rencontrer les anges, puis les statues l'ont attrapé aussi. Mais ou était donc son ami ? S'était-t-il réveiller avant lui ?

"C'est quoi cette monnaie ? Je ne reconnais pas ces pièces… elle doivent valoir une fortune !"

Les paroles de l'enfant ramenèrent Watson à la réalité. "Quelle monnaie, je ne comprend pas…"

Puis, il vit le jeune garçon qui était en train de fouiller dans sa bourse, remplie de pièce sterlings. "Mais rend moi ça, petit morveux !" Il essaya de rattraper l'enfant par l'épaule mais celui lui glissa entre les mains et courut vers la fin de la petite ruelle. "Bon sang!"

Watson courut à la suite du jeune garçon et finit par rejoindre une grande rue. Sans se soucier des gens autour de lui, il continue son chemin. "Excusez moi, mesdames !" Il était tellement préoccupé par sa bourse, qu'il ne remarqua pas les jeunes femmes qu'il a bousculé sur son chemin. Finalement au bout de cinq minutes, il abandonna cette poursuite futile. "Oh et puis zut…", jamais il ne rattraperait le jeune brigand.

Il s'asseya sur un banc, tête baissée, pour réfléchir à tout les événements qui se sont enchaînés depuis qu'il s'était fait attaquer par les statues.

"Sherlock… où es-tu…" Watson ne pouvait pas digérer autant d'information en même temps. Il se mit à réfléchir a tout ce qui s'était passé, quand un rayon de soleil attira son attention. Il leva la tête et resta bouche bée.

Devant lui s'étendait la ville de Londres et Big Ben dans toute sa splendeur. "Je… non… ce n'est pas possible." Ce n'était pas la ville de Londres comme il la connaissait mais plutôt, celle qu'il a vu dans les cours d'histoire et les documentaires. Il s'était retrouver en pleine époque victorienne, la révolution industrielle, le capitalisme, la mode vestimentaire, tout cela correspondait à ses connaissances. "Je dois être en train de rêver"

"Une lettre pour vous" Il reconnut la voix, c'était le même jeune homme qui lui avait volé la bourse tout à l'heure. Watson allait l'étrangler quand le brigand lui répondit directement "C'est Sherlock Holmes qui m'envoie !"


	9. Chapter 9 : Lestrade

"Je les ai perdus…"

Lestrade se tenait dans le bureau de Mycroft Holmes, il n'avais rien trouvé dans le manoir qui aurait vraiment pu l'aider à trouver Sherlock et Watson, juste une phrase sans queue ni tête.

"Comment ? Comment avez-vous pu le perdre ? Il n'a laissé aucun indice ?" Mycroft avait vraiment l'air de s'inquieter pour son frère. " Je savais que je n'aurais pas du accepter sa demande, il est obsédé par les mystères... C'était un piège."

Pourquoi piéger Sherlock, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir à ce point ? Est-ce un simple fan dérangé qui était obsédé par la réputation grandissante du Consultant Detective ?

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'on l'ait…" Lestrade imaginait déjà le pire.

"Quoi ? Non bien sur que non, cela n'aurait pas de sens ! Si Sherlock est appelé quelque part...c'est car on a besoin de ses talents."

Ils continuaient à patauger sur le même sujet. Cela n'avançait à rien. Lestrade lacha alors le détail le plus stupide en dernier recours.

"Qui est le docteur ?"

Un long silence pesa dans la salle, Mycroft cachait quelque chose.

"Docteur qui ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !"

"Je pense que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Votre frère a laissé ce dernier indice sur le lieu de disparition. Le message disait _Trouvez le docteur_ "

Mycroft hésitait toujours à parler, mais comme il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère, il lacha le morceau.

"Depuis la nuit des temps, un homme...non c'est autre chose que ca…" Mycroft ne connaissait pas les mots pour décrire ce personnage. "Bref, ce quelqu'un, veille sur le monde et en particulier sur la Terre contre des menaces surhumaine…"

"Cela n'a aucun sens. Arretez, je ne suis pas un enfant."

"Ce n'est pas une blague. Cette personne se nomme le Docteur, nous ne connaissons pas son vrai nom mais nos services le repère toujours à des moments critiques de l'histoire. Une unité fantôme de forces spéciales, de la Reine seraient chargée de le supporter dans ses opérations sur Terre mais je n'ai jamais réussi à accéder aux données. Je pense que mon grade dans le gouvernement ne me permet pas d'y accéder."

"Admettons que ce docteur existe, en quoi cela nous avance-t-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Selon les rumeurs, le docteur aurait un moyen de voyager dans le temps et l'espace"

"Vous m'avez perdu là. Nous ne sommes pas un film de science fiction"

"Bon, j'ai une idée… Vu que vous ne me croyez pas, je vous suggére de voir un homme qui prétend en connaitre sur le sujet."

"Qui est cet homme ?"

"Anthony Williams, ce nom ne vous dit sûrement rien, sachez juste qu'il est le fils adoptif d'Amy Pond et Rory Williams, des amis du Docteur. Vous le trouverez dans l'annuaire, il habite avec son grand père adoptif."

Longtemps après le départ de Lestrade, Mycroft continuait à réfléchir. Il avait entendu tellement de rumeur sur ce Docteur, qu'il a commencé à y croire et on dirait bien que son frère l'a rencontré. _Sherlock, dans quel drap tu t'en encore fourré, cette fois-ci._


	10. Chapter 10 : Docteur

221B Baker Street,

Il se trouvait devant la porte du fameux bâtiment, celui qui aurait hébergé le célèbre détective au cours de ces enquêtes vers la fin du 19ème siècle.

Un nom remplie de signification pour le seigneur du temps, passioné par la culture de la Terre. Même sur Gallilfrey, on connaissait le nom de Sherlock Holmes et de son acolyte, le docteur Watson. Pourtant, ils restaient de la fiction, le meilleur détective au monde n'a jamais existé, c'est comme Roméo et Juliette ou bien, Robin des bois. De la fiction, des histoires faites pour amuser les humains.

Pourtant, voila que le maître lui préparait ce "Jeu d'Ombres", directement inspiré de l'oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Que lui voulait-il ? Aucune importance, son plus vieil ennemi détenait sa meilleure amie et il était bien décidé a la récupérer.

Il pénétra en ouvrant la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée. Le bâtiment ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'était bien sûr aussi étroit et banal que n'importe quel appartement londonien de l'époque mais celui-ci semblait abandonné. Les toiles d'araignées pendaient au plafond et la poussière recouvrait les fourniture et l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

L'escalier grinçait fort sous ses pas, il espérait ne rien casser sur son chemin. Tout semblait si fragile, qu'est-ce qui a pris à l'auteur de choisir cette appartement en particulier pour son oeuvre mythique ? Il continua à avancer dans ce couloir plongé dans la pénombre.

Le voilà enfin arrivé à l'appartement du détective connu de tous, il n'arrivait plus à retenir son excitation, il adorait découvrir l'histoire de l'univers. La porte semblait avoir été forcé auparavant. Sûrement un des jeune brigands qu'abritaient Londres à l'époque, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas si des sans-abris s'étaient réfugiés ici pendant les période les plus froides de l'année.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le salon. Il fut étonné de tomber devant un appartement entièrement vide, seule une petite table se trouvait près la fenêtre. _C'est pas comme si j'allais trouver un detective et son ami moustachu, n'est ce pas ?_ Il fut quand même déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé. La lettre du Maître l'avait amené içi mais pourquoi ?

C'est quand il entendit le bruit d'un pistolet contre sa nuque qu'il comprit, il ne put réprimer un sourire, enfin soulagé de voir un des ses rêves, accompli.

"Que faîtes-vous chez moi ?" lui demanda une voix grave et monotome.


	11. Chapter 11 : Watson

Watson prit la lettre des main du jeune rouquin et l'ouvrit.

" _John,_

 _je n'ai pas pu attendre ton réveil à cause d'une bande de jeune voleurs, nommées La ligue des rouquins. Ils ont prit ma bourse et je n'ai eu aucun choix appart de les suivre dans les ruelles de Londres._

 _J'imagine que tu a remarqué que nous étions pas dans la ville que nous connaissons. En effet, après diverses conversations dans les rues, j'ai découvert que nous étions en 1890. Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici mais cela a sûrement une explication raisonnable._

 _Viens me rejoindre chez notre appartement habituel, on va en discuter plus amplement autour d'un thé._

 _P.S. Peux tu venir me chercher du thé avant de monter ? Mrs Hudson, n'étant pas encore né, je ne peux lui demander de m'en servir. Merci_ "

 _Dans tes rêves Sherlock !_ Il plia la lettre et la rangea dans son carnet de notes, le carnet où il y relate toutes ses aventures passées pour pouvoir les réecrire plus tard sous forme d'histoires. Il remercia le jeune garçon et partit retrouver son ami.

Les rues, bien qu'ayant des architectures différentes gardaient les mêmes structure et il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver leur appartement. Watson eut par contre du mal à trouver un cocher qui accepterait de l'y conduire pour des pièces de monnaie qui n'existaient pas encore. N'ayant aucun moyen de locomotion, il partit à pied.

En un peu moins d'une heure, il y arriva et pénétra devant cet appartement qui n'avait pas tellement changé, vu de l'extérieur. La porte était déjà ouverte, sûrement Sherlock. Il y monta, oubliant presque qu'il se trouvait prés d'un siècle avant sa naissance.

Il entendant alors du bruit a l'étage. "Que faites-vous chez moi ?" _Sherlock !_ pensa Watson. Si il y avait un intrus, valait mieux l'accueillir tel quel. Il sortir son SIG-Sauer P226r (pistolet qui lui servait pendant son service en Afghanistan) et le pointa sur l'inconnu.

"Les mains en l'air"

Un homme se trouvait debout dans le salon vide, n'ayant plus été habité depuis des années, les mains en l'air. Il mesurait à peu près 1 mètre 85 et notre médecin dut lever la tête pour le distinguer complètement. Sa tenue était composée d'un long trench coat brun et d'un costume sur mesure, bleu foncé accompagné d'une cravate bordeaux. Ses cheveux hérissés, remplies de gel, troublèrent Watson. Il remarqua alors la paire de Converse bordeaux à ses pieds et comprit qu'il avait affaire à un autre "intrus".

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous non plus ?" Sherlock l'avait aussi remarqué et ne fut pas troublé par la question de son acolyte.

"En effet, mais comment le savez vous ? Vous êtes bien dans votre époque, vous, non ?" il répondit avec le sourire, réaction étrange pour un homme qui avait deux pistolets braqués sur lui.

"Pas vraiment, non."

"Qu'est qui vous fait dire cela ?" demanda Sherlock ?


	12. Chapter 12 : Lestrade

**Tous les détails qui suivent ont comme source, la scène coupée "P.S.", bonus du dvd de la saison 7, où Anthony Williams donne la lettre d'adieu de ses parents à Brian, une semaine après le départ d'Amy et Rory dans "Angels Take Manhattan".**

Anthony Williams, habite avec son grand père, Brian Williams dans les alentours de Londres dans un quartier résidentielle bien banal. Lestrade a fait plusieurs recherches pour en apprendre sur ce "spécialiste" du docteur. Bizarrement, beaucoup d'anomalies se trouvaient dans les fiches de cette famille.

 _Anthony Williams était un enfant américain adopté par Rory et Amelia Williams en 1946, tout les deux originaires d'Angleterre. Ses parents sont arrivés sur le sol américain en 1938, en tant qu'immigrés, et ont eu une vie assez calme et paisible (pour ne pas ne dire **totalement** calme et paisible ) avant de mourir de vieillesse. _

_Rory Williams , ce père de famille a servi en tant que Docteur à l'hôpital de New York (il était infirmier pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, selon les fichiers) et amena plusieurs innovations a la médecine avant de mourir en 1997 à l'âge de 82 ans._

 _Amelia Williams (Amelia Pond, avant son mariage), écrivain renommé de roman pour enfants, mourut en 2002 à l'âge de 87 ans, rejoignant donc son mari 5 ans après son décès. Ils furent tout les deux enterrés dans un cimetière à Manhattan._

 _Leurs fils, Anthony, arriva en 2012 pour vivre avec son grand père. C'est là que les choses ont commencé à troubler Lestrade. Brian, le grand père, eut un fils, qui s'appelait aussi Rory Williams. Et celui-ci, se maria avec Amelia Pond, avant de disparaitre mystérieusement en 2012 sans jamais laisser de trace. Précisement une semaine avant l'arrivée d'Anthony chez son grand père adoptif. En fait, Anthony, est plus agé que son grand père de 10 ans !_ Il aurait sûrement accusé l'erreur informatique si il n'avait entendu parler du Docteur, ce voyageur du temps…

Ce récit, rempli d'anomalies, troublait le pauvre Lestrade. _Une histoire comme celle-là aurait juste fait rigoler Sherlock,_ pensa-t-il. Il devait en avoir le coeur net et interroger cet Anthony. Le Docteur les a-t-il embarqué dans un voyage sans jamais les ramener chez eux ?

Il sonna à la porte et un homme peu enrobé, dans le début de sa soixantaine, lui ouvrit.

"Bonjour, qui puis-je pour vous ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Bonjour, je viens de la police en tant qu'inspecteur sur une affaire de disparition. J'aurais aimé demander des questions à un certain, Anthony Williams. Pourrais-je lui parler ?"

"Anthony ! Un homme voudrait te parler !" cria Brian Williams.

"Bonjour, inspecteur, c'est à quel sujet ?"

"Hier soir, deux hommes, ont disparu subitement dans un manoir aux alentours de Londres. Là où cela vous concerne, c'est que l'un des homme disparu a écrit ceci sur un mur; il lui montra la photo du mur avec _Trouvez le Docteur_ écrit à la craie."

" _Le_ Docteur… Inspecteur, j'ai besoin de votre promesse que vous écouterez tout ce que je vous dirais à partir de maintenant."

Lestrade réfléchit un moment, sa logique passant avant tout. Mais deux de ses amis ont disparu et ce Docteur pouvait expliquer des anomalies dans les fichiers municipaux. Comment un petit-fils peut-il être plus âgé que son grand père ? Il soupira et répondit "Je le promets… Là ou j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre…"


	13. Chapter 13 : Docteur

**Petite erreur, le récit se passe en 1880 et non, en 1890 ! :)**

"Vous êtes bien Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." répondit Sherlock. "Comment le savez-vous ?"

Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'ils sont des personnages de romans policieurs, c'est curieux qu'ils ne l'aient jamais découvert par eux-mêmes… Le Docteur devait éviter de dévoiler cette information, connaissant les humains, ils ne supporteraient pas un tel choc.

"Oh, comme ca… Je suis le Docteur, au fait, ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis un grand fan !"

"Le Docteur…" Sherlock resta pensif sans pour autant baisser son arme, oubliant le fait que le Docteur les connaissaient et était un "fan".

Watson prit la parole "Le Docteur…. Comme celui que tu cherches, Sherlock ? Celui qui voyage dans le temps ? Vous ne pouvez exister, vous êtes une fiction !"

"Je peux dire la même chose pour vous !" Le Docteur parut offusqué avant de se taire.

"Comment êtes vous arrivé ici, au fait ? Vous venez de quelle époque ?" demanda le Docteur

"Nous venons de Londres de 2012 et je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivé en 1880."

"Curieux, curieux... Quel était votre dernier souvenir de votre époque ?"

"Et bien, une statue...Oui, une statue d'ange nous a touché, Sherlock et moi, nous nous sommes réveiller ici."

"Les anges pleureurs ! Bien sur, cela fait longtemps que je les ai pas vu, innofensifs mais vraiment, embêtants ! Je vous raccompagnerais bien chez vous mais j 'ai une affaire urgente !"

"Que faites-vous chez nous ?" Répéta Sherlock, sortant enfin de sa réfléxion. Il préférait garder les vrais questions pour plus tard.

"Et bien, je suis a la recherche de mon amie et il se trouve que c'est une ancienne connaissance qui l'aurait kidnappé. Le lieu de rendez-vous était dans votre appartement. Mais on dirait qu'il n'y a rien..."

"Il y a bien cette lettre…" remarqua le consultant détective Le Docteur vit enfin la lettre que la Maître avait laissé pour lui et l'ouvrit. Sherlock et Watson se penchèrent pour la lire aussi, curieux de savoir pourquoi on l'avait invité dans leur appartement

 _"Docteur, j'imagine que tu as enfin croisé Sherlock Holmes et son acolyte, le docteur Watson. Te souviens-tu des histoires qu'on lisait à l'époque sur leurs péripéties ? On s'amusait vraiment bien…_

 _Parlons du "Jeu d'Ombres"... J'ai un peu envie de changer alors nous allons utiliser ta réflexion ! En effet, nos deux invités vont t'aider à résoudre trois enquêtes dans la ville de Londres. En quoi seras-tu utile ? Et bien ces enquêtes sont des affaires d'Aliens et vous devrez collaborer pour réussir à trouver chacun des coupables._

 _Une bonne réponse mènera à un indice jusqu'à finalement arriver au lieu de rencontre où ta chère Rose t'attend._

 _Rendez vous à Picadilly Circus pour la première enquête._

 _P.S. Oh et ne pense même pas a utiliser le Tardis pour sauter des étapes, je l'ai réquisitioner et il se trouve au même emplacement mais en 2013 !"_

"Aliens…" Sherlock ne savait plus quoi penser, trop d'idées irréaliste en même temps.

"Vous avez de drôles d'amis, Docteur" commenta Watson.

"Oui… Vous avez compris le plan ? Le Maître n'est pas vraiment du genre patient, nous ne devons pas tarder !"

"Le Maître ? Là d'où vous venez vous n'avez pas de vrai prénom ?"

Le Docteur ne répondit pas à la question.

"Monsieur Holmes, vous ne donnez pas votre avis ?" Aucune réponse de sa part, il semblait réfléchir à autre chose.

"On dirait que votre rencontre l'a un peu perturbé. Savez vous qu'il ne connaît rien du tout au système solaire ? Alors si vous lui montrer quelque chose qu'il pense hors de la logique, il en sera affecté pour un moment. Vous êtes une énigme qu'il n'a jamais réussi à résoudre, Docteur"

"Oui c'est un trait bien connu du personnage. J'ai une question, c'est à propos d'une rumeur qui circule sur votre "relation"... Etes-vous plus que de simples "amis" ?"

"Que voulez-vous dire par là ?" Sherlock sortit enfin de sa confusion, perturbé par la question.

"Oh vous savez, "Johnlock"… Bon cela n'a pas d'importance, je vous juge pas ! Allons-y !

"Attendez ! Quel est le lien avec ce John Locke ?! Revenez !"


	14. Chapter 14 : Watson

"Sherlock ! Viens ! Le Docteur veut nous donner quelque chose."

"Oui, oui Watson, c'est bon ! J'arrive" Sherlock ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser, il se serait cru dans ces séries de science fiction qu'il regarde à la télé quand il s'ennuie vraiment.

Le Docteur les attendait dans un petit marché non loin de Picadilly Circus.

"Je vous demanderais d'aller vous habiller dans la boutique au coin de la rue, vous devez passer incognito. Il est évident que vos habits n'iront jamais avec la mode de l'époque."

"Mais nous n'avons rien pour payer ici…" répondit Sherlock

"Ah oui, correct !" il sortit des pièces d'un tube pas plus grand de deux centimètres, pourtant il semblait que la quantité de pièces dépassaient largement la capacité du tube.

" **Plus grand à l'intérieur** " murmura Sherlock.

"En effet et vous n'avez encore rien vu" Le Docteur était fier de la remarque du Détective.

"Frimeur..." commenta Watson, ce qui fit sourire le seigneur du temps.

"Bon, je vais aller glaner des informations dans les environs. Quelqu'un a peut être vu le crime à résoudre… Ne m'attendez pas !" Et le Docteur partit à grande enjambée dans la foule.

"Ce Docteur doit passer sa vie à courir, Watson" Commenta Sherlock.

Watson rentra dans la boutique, plongé dans la pénombre. Le Vendeur, un homme âgé et grisonant, avait l'air occupé par ses pensées Aprés avoir fin la page du journal qui l'interessat, il leva les yeux de ses lunettes et lâcha aux deux coéquipier "Que puis-je pour vous ?" d'une voix mollassone et désintéressée.

"On voudrait acheter des vêtements avec ceci." répondit Sherlock, il montra le tas de pièce que le Docteur leur avait confié.

"Venez avec moi." il récupéra et rangea les pièces dans les poches de son tablier

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière boutique et leur montra deux costume en parfait état, en exposition sur des mannequins en bois.

Un costume sur-mesure brun foncé, accompagné d'une cravate assortie pendait sur le mannequin le plus petit, Watson devina que c'était pour lui. Un autre costume noir, sur le mannequin le plus haut, accompagné d'un noeud papillon de la même couleur, était destiné à Sherlock.

"Comment connaissiez vous nos tailles ?"

"Un homme est venu il y a plusieurs jours avec cette commande, il m'a dit que vous pas seriez aujourd'hui. Il n'a rien voulu dire d'autre que sa première lettre, un M."

"Le Maître." répondirent en même temps Sherlock et Watson.

Effectivement, les costumes leur allaient comme un gant. Ils remercièrent le tailleur avant de sortir dans les rues où le Docteur les attendaient.

"Ah ! Vous ressemblez vraiment à l'image que je me faisais de vous, comme dans mes souvenirs !" Lâcha le Docteur avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

"Je vais finir par croire que vous avez lu sur nous avant de nous rencontrer !"

"Euh… Bon j'ai penser à tout alors enfilez ça, c'est vital pour la continuité de l'espace-temps ! C'est un point fixe de votre histoire alors portez ça !"

Le Docteur leur tendit des accessoires. Un chapeau melon et une fausse moustache pour Watson et un chapeau deerstalker pour Sherlock. Ils les enfilèrent après une légère hésitation.

"J'ai l'air ridicule avec ça !" remarqua Sherlock.

"Pas du tout, c'est comme votre signature !" répondit le Docteur. "Et vous, monsieur Watson, je vous aurais plus vu avec un béret qu'un chapeau melon mais je n'ai trouver que ca. Oh et cette moustache vous va à merveille, vous devriez la laisser pousser plus tard !"

"Oui je trouve aussi, j'y penserais à notre retour" commenta Watson en se regardant dans le miroir, chapeau melon sur la tête.

"Bon, la je dois dire, vous êtes parfaits ! Venez nous avons une enquête à résoudre. Un civil aurait vu une espèce étrange dans la cave de son magasin."


	15. Chapter 15 : Lestrade

"Mes parents ne m'ont jamais rien caché. En fait, depuis que je suis tout petit, ils me racontaient ces histoires à propos d'un Docteur qui les avaient emmener avec lui dans des voyages extraordinaire. Le Docteur avait une cabine telephonique qui lui servait de vaisseau spatial. Ils ont attendu mes dix ans pour finalement me dire que les histoires qui m'aidaient à dormir depuis ma naissance étaient en fait leurs souvenirs de jeunesse.

Finalement, ils me racontèrent qu'ils venaient du 21 ème siècle et que suite à un accident de parcours, le Docteur dut les laisser au siècle précédent."

"Bon… au moins cela explique les anomalies dans les fichiers de la police. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire cette histoire de voyage dans le temps et d'extraterrestre… c'est tellement surréaliste." Lestrade, bien que commençant à croire ces histoire, voulait restait rationnel.

"J'ai aussi mis du temps à croire mes parents mais il faut dire que ce Docteur a laissé sa trace dans l'histoire. On ne peut nier qu'il a exister. Finalement, je suis devenu historien et je consacre mes aptitudes pour retracer les passages du docteur dans notre histoire."

"Bon… Je suis un homme difficile à convaincre, mais admettons qu'il existe, comment puis-je le trouver ?"

"Je n'ai jamais réussi à le contacter, je crois qu'il évite notre famille depuis qu'il a perdu mes parents. Ma mère disait qu'il s'en voudrait peut être pour toute sa vie. Mon grand-père aurait aimé lui dire qu'il lui pardonne tout."

"Merci de toutes ces infos, j'apprécie ces détails sur le Docteur. Mais ça ne m'avance à rien sur l'enquête malheureusement..." répondit Lestrade.

"Il y a bien un moyen… D'après mes contacts, une unité de forces spéciales sert d'alliés au Docteur. Cette armée secrète s'appelle U.N.I.T. et œuvrerait en secret pendant chaque crise extraterrestre sur Terre."

"Oui une connaissance m'a déjà parlé de cette organisation…" Il repensa alors a Mycroft Holmes qui était censé avoir accés a toute les installations du monde mais qui fut refusé par UNIT. "Attendez, Il y a eu d'autres extraterrestres ici ?" Lestrade fut étonné de n'avoir jamais été informé.

"Oh oui, Londres est même souvent le centre de ces crises mais le gouvernement cache tellement bien les choses que nous ne voyons que ce que nous voulons voir."

"Encore des théories conspirationnistes, vous me faite bien rire, je suis désolé."

"Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais allez voir U.N.I.T, c'est là que vous trouverez des information sur le Docteur."

"Merci de votre aide, j'y vais de ce pas. Où puis-je les trouver ?"

"Allez voir Kate Stewart, elle est la dirigeante de l'organisation et fille du meilleur soldat que UNIT ait jamais connu. J'ai déjà travailler avec son père pour trouver le Docteur par le passé… un grand homme ce brigadier… J'espère vous retrouverez vos amis en tout cas."

"Merci de votre aide précieuse, monsieur Williams."

"Oh et si vous réussissez à trouver le Docteur, dites lui que les Williams le pardonnent et qu'il est le bien venu chez nous… En fait, dites plutôt les Pond's...Il comprendra mieux !"

"Je vous le promet." répondit Lestrade avant de partir avec une poignée de main.


	16. Chapter 16 : Rose Tyler

"Je vous ai manqué ?"

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que roses essayait de sortir de sa cage. C'était littéralement une cage, digne des pires cachots de l'époque. Impossible de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, et de toute façon, elle n'avait clairement pas l'habitude de s'en sortir toute seule.

Rose Tyler s'était réveiller dans ce cachot, une heure après son enlèvement. Elle se souvint de cette voix de jeune homme qui semblait la connaître. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, elle l'aurait juré.

Menotté a un barreau et épuisée par le fait de rester dans la même position pendant des heures, Rose renonça à agir. C'était plus simple.

"Répondez-moi, miss Tyler." la jeune voix monta dun cran, faisant trembler l'amie du docteur. "Juste, repondez...Sinon je pourrais vous faire souffrir comme dans vos pires cauchemars." Sa voix s'adoucit mais cela ne dissipa pas la terreur de rose.

"Que me voulez vous ?" demanda Rose.

Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas qui avancait et reculait, mais aussi un autre bruit. C'était une barre de métal qu'il traînait sur le sol. Elle en était sur.

"Je ne vous veux rien, personnellement. Appart, peut-être, m'occuper le temps que le Docteur finisse ce qu'il a à faire au dessus. Voyez-vous, je ne vous ferez aucun mal, c'est promis je ne suis pas sadique… À la seule condition que vous faites tout ce que je vous dis."

Rose aurait bien aimé voir le visage de son agresseur mais la salle dans laquelle rose se trouvait enfermée était dans l'obscurité totale. "Pourquoi vous n'empechez pas le Docteur de me retrouver ? Je ne comprend pas."

Il ricana dun rire sinistre, presque psychotique, mais s'arrêta vite pour reprendre son sérieux. "Car c'est un jeu, je n'ai aucune raison de lui enlever toute ses chances avant la fin de ce jeu. Ce serait vraiment pas marrant… Mais c'est seulement à condition que vous restez obéissante. Sinon, je n'hesiterais pas à le faire souffrir."

Rose ne comprenait définitivement pas cet homme. Comment se fait-il qu'il connaisse aussi bien le Docteur. Et Rose le sentait, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez cet homme. Il n'est pas sain d'esprit. Et ça, c'était mauvais pour elle. Il ne tiendra pas sa promesse, elle en était sûr.

Son bras droit commençait à la faire souffrir, une crampe insupportable faisait trembler son corps depuis quelque temps déjà, il fallait lui enlever les menottes. Cette douleur insupportable commença à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

"Pouvez-vous au moins m'enlever cette paire de menotte ? Elle le fait vraiment mal…"

"Bien entendu, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter." Sa voix la mettait tellement mal à l'aise… Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour sortir de ce cauchemar et retourner a son époque.

Un bruit famileir se fit entendre et les menottes tombèrent au sol, libérant enfin son bras droit. Ce bruit était celui d'un tournevis sonique, elle en était sûre. Qui est cette homme ?

"Quel est votre nom ?"

"Pourquoi voulez vous le savoir, miss Tyler ?" du mépris se fit ressentir dans sa voix.

"Je pense que, vu qu'on va se côtoyer pendant les prochaines heures, il faudrait qu'on se connaisse quand même un minimum."

"Ah les humains et leur manières… Vous m'etonnerez toujours. Pas étonnant que le Docteur vous côtoie si souvent !" il partit dans son rire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant. "Je suis déçu que votre cher Docteur n'aie jamais parlé de moi. Après tout, je suis son meilleur ami… Je suis le Maître, ravi de vous rencontrer Rose Tyler. Seigneur du temps par naissance et créateur de chaos par profession."


End file.
